


Only Us

by fits_in_frames



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-19
Updated: 2004-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah was bored. Not just bored. Astronomically, incredibly, unbelievably bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are named after tracks on the Peter Gabriel album, _Only Us_.

Elijah was bored. Not just bored. Astronomically, incredibly, unbelievably bored. That day they had filmed parts of the Moria sequences—off-location in other words. He hated filming on a soundstage. Though. Newline _had_ put them up in a nice hotel in Auckland for the week or so they were there. He sat in the chair in his room waiting for something—or someone—to happen. Orlando was probably at a party, Billy and Dom were...somewhere (together, of course), and no one else would be awake at this hour. What hour was it, anyway, he wondered, lifting his left arm to check—only to realize he'd already taken his watch off. He stood up and walked over to where he could see the alarm clock. 3:27. AM. What the hell. Just then he heard a knock at the door.

He had a funny feeling it was Sean. When he opened the door, there he was, beer in hand. In his other hand, he held a CD. He was ready to settle down and have a nice, quiet, sleepless night with his friend. "Thought you might be lonely," he said unbashfully as he walked in.

"Am I ever," Elijah sighed, relieved of boredom for at least the next hour or so. "What have you got there?"

"This?" Sean asked, waving the CD, "Oh, just a little mood music." Elijah raised an eyebrow and Sean winked. "For sleeping, silly."

"There's only one bed you know..." Something wasn't right. His head throbbed for a moment and then it was gone.

"So? We're friends. No big deal."

 _No big deal, my ass_ , Elijah thought. That moment of uncertainty was bothering him. "Well, let's put it on, then. And I think a sip from that bottle would help too..."

"Now Mr. Elijah," Sean said in his Samwise voice, "Y'really shouldn't be doin' tha'. Y'aren't of proper age."

"Fuck you, Astin," Elijah said, with a sly look and completely out of character. "I just want a sip. It won't hurt. C'mon."

Still using the Sam inflections Sean said, "Well I s'pose not, Mr. Elijah," and handed him the bottle and grinned widely.

Elijah took a long swig and handed it back. "That's the stuff." He fell back onto the bed, with his hands behind his head, much more relaxed than he'd been just a moment ago. Perhaps it was just a passing thing. He _had_ been up for almost 24 hours, after all.

"Why don't I put on a little Mr. Gabriel?"

Elijah, a fan of the British musician, sat up. He saw the cover. "That's _Us_ , isn't it?!?" He grinned.

"Yes, it is," Sean smiled back. He placed the CD in the tiny boom box on the nightstand and hit play. He lay down to the left of Elijah, who had returned to his horizontal state, this time with his hands folded across his chest. Without thinking, he asked Sean, "Do you ever get lonely when you're filming?"


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had he just gotten himself into? There was no turning back now.

Sean cocked his head towards the younger man lying next to him. "Lonely? Well, yeah, I guess so. I never thought about it."

"What I mean is..." Elijah's throat suddenly got tight. What had he just gotten himself into? There was no turning back now. He swallowed hard. "What I mean is, you're away from your friends, your family, your..." His voice trailed off and he looked very embarrassed.

"What?"

Elijah looked him right in the eye. "Your wife..."

"I suppose. It is far away, I guess. Hey, what's wrong, Lij? You look...distraught."

Elijah turned away. He couldn't stop his mind from spinning. Nothing made sense. He was thinking about Sean, Sean dressing, Sean in the makeup trailer, Sean using his Sam voice to talk to him. He found

[in the swirling, curling storm of desire, unuttered words hold fast]

it all very appealing. Appealing? What was he thinking? This was his friend, his mentor, someone he respected. He cursed himself. Perhaps that beer was a little stronger than he thought.

"Lij?" Sean rubbed his arm reassuringly. "Come on, come talk to me, will ya?"

Elijah pulled away, looked him straight in the eye and snapped, "Stop trying to be deep. Quoting the song won't make me any more willing to talk."

"Sorry, I was just trying to help." Sean made a move to get up and go.

"Wait." Elijah placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stay. I'm sorry." They both lay down on the bed again.

Sean brushed a stray lock or two of hair away from Elijah's forehead. He squirmed, but didn't resist. After a minute or two, Sean put his hand on Elijah's arm again and said, "You know, I always like the way that this guy uses rhythm."

"How do you mean?" Elijah shifted uncomfortably again.

"Well, you know, it's very driving. It feels like... like it... leads somewhere. To some kind of... climax." He reached across Elijah to turn the volume up a tiny bit. "Hear it?" He was perfectly positioned above Elijah's face. As they looked into each other's eyes, the opportunity

[and the heart it will not be denied]

was there and they both took it. Lips smashed against lips and soon Elijah felt Sean's tongue licking the gap between his teeth, and then travel slowly back, finally in his throat. He tried to return the favor, but only got tangled up. Sean removed his glasses—"Lij, these are really getting in the way," he explained between kisses—then moved his hands to his shoulders. The older man lifted his leg to straddle his young friend. He massaged the boy's chest, slowly, carefully, as they locked lips again. Underneath him, Elijah began fumbling for his belt buckle. Sean placed a hand over his and whispered

[talk to me]

in his ear, "Not quite yet. Let it build." He unbuttoned Elijah's shirt just enough so that he could expose his right collar bone. He began to kiss it, lick it, caress it. Elijah gasped a little, but placed his hands on the back of Sean's head, keeping his tongue on him, running his hands through the short, golden-brown hair, wishing they still had their wigs on. There'd be more to grab on to.


	3. Track 2: Love to Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean lifted his head for a moment and said, "What happened to the music?"

Sean lifted his head for a moment and said, "What happened to the music?"

Elijah, panting for breath, shoved his head back down. "It's—it's just a fade out, the next song will come soon enough," he moaned softly. He kissed Sean's ear and petted the nape of his neck. He placed a hand gingerly on his crotch and was shocked

[there's something you should know, that I could not let show]

at what he felt. He whispered, "Sean..."

Sean lifted his head again. "I know." He grabbed Elijah's hand and placed it on near zipper of his jeans so it was just barely touching. Elijah grabbed at the zipper, pulled it down. He reached inside in spite of himself, grabbed Sean's cock and slid his hand over it, gently, as his other hand undid the button at the top. They started kissing again. Elijah had grown accustom to Sean's tongue in his throat and could now respond accordingly. He pushed his friend's jeans off his hips with his right foot. In the process, he brushed his erection with his leg. They both took pleasure from the brief contact.

Elijah placed his hands on Sean's arms, squeezed them tight as they deep-throat kissed again. He couldn't believe his own ears

[though it takes all the strength in me]

when, in a voice hoarse with desire, the words left his lips: "I want you to make love to me. Right now."

Sean, half-naked, did a push up over him, looked into the pale blue eyes, and licked the tip of his nose. "Not yet." Resting on his heels, he took his shirt off, slowly, letting his young friend help him, relishing the soft hands on his chest. "Let it build."

Elijah, to his surprise, pouted

[I love to be loved]

for a brief moment. "You never do anything I want."

"Since when, little hobbit?" Sean unzipped the boy's pants and started jerking him the same way he'd been, only faster and harder. "Do you want that?"

Elijah could only nod, covering his mouth to stifle a yelp of absolute pleasure.


	4. Track 3: The Blood of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah, despite the nagging in the back of his mind, was getting restless.

Sean slowed, and eventually stopped working on Elijah. He sat back on his heels, placed his hands on his Sam-belly and looked into the mirror. "I'm going to be so glad to get rid of this."

Elijah, despite the nagging in the back of his mind, was getting restless. Looking sideways into the mirror, he leaned up on the heels of his hands and said, "I like it. I think it's sexy." He grinned mischievously.

Sean leaned down and kissed him. He smiled that movie-star smile and slid over to his pants, only to return a moment later with a small bottle. "We might need this."

Elijah was so excited ( _in the wrong way_ , he thought)

[the blood of Eden]

he was almost bursting. Sean resumed his straddle position, unbuckled Elijah's belt and took to kissing his collar bone while the smaller man below him wriggled out of his pants. Soon they were both naked. He put some of the lube on his hands, then palm-to-palmed

[I think I've lost my hold]

Elijah, getting the excess all over the younger hands. Between kisses, he whispered, "We're definitely going to need this."

He placed his left hand on Elijah's right wrist, reached down with his right hand and started kissing his belly. Elijah dug his nails into Sean's shoulders as his opening was stretched beyond what it had ever been before. He only noticed he was biting his lip when he tasted blood as he cried out, "SEAN!" But Sean wouldn't stop. He moved in rhythm, slowly, as he fingered Elijah for a long while.

When he finally came back up and started tonguing the back of his throat, Elijah simply couldn't contain himself. As he came all over Sean's Sam-belly, he moaned, loud

[heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy]

and long, into Sean's mouth. "That's the stuff," he breathed into Sean's ear, licking his cheek. Kissing was easy now: he felt his tongue slide all over Sean's teeth. He looked him right in the eye and said,

[the union]

"Now?" He saw the flame of desire in Sean's eyes. He knew it was going to happen. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He might as well want it.

Sean, however, had a hard time resisting those gorgeous blue eyes. "Not yet." He was waiting for the moment—the perfect moment to make love to Elijah—and it hadn't come.


	5. Track 4: Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Time to change it up a bit."

"Time to change it up a bit." Elijah was very confused. Sean kissed him and seductively slid off the bed. "I need to clean this off anyway," he said, looking down. He moved slowly towards the bathroom.

"You really want to?" He wasn't quite sure what his older colleague—Jesus, they were colleagues, why were they doing this—was insinuating, but he figured it out real

[this heat]

quick when Sean was standing naked in the shower with the water on full blast. He turned up the volume and padded into the bathroom.

He stood outside the tub for a long while, just listening to the water falling. He watched Sean's silhouette and hung his head, when Sean opened the curtain. "What are you waiting for?" Before he knew it, Sean had pulled him into the shower. It was all

[how you feel could make it real]

very surreal. Wet skin against wet skin. Hips grinding. Cocks rubbing. They embraced like they were drowning and kissed like they were giving each other CPR. Elijah wrapped a leg around Sean's waist and shoved him up against the tiled wall. He felt Sean's erection before he saw it. He instinctively got on his knees

[everybody nosedive, hold your breath, count to five]

and sucked it, hard and long. Sean held the younger man's head to his crotch, and when he finally exploded, he leaned up against the tiles, moaning. Elijah braced himself with one hand against the wall as the warm seed flowed down his throat. It tasted like salt and honey, sweet sweet honey. In the heat of the moment, all doubt of the morality of what they were

[it's coming to a boil]

doing left his mind. He felt his other hand slip from the back of Sean's thigh as he fell backwards. Sean caught him, and let him down gently. They were both panting for breath. Elijah leaned his head into Sean's left leg, then finally collapsed onto the floor of the shower, into a puddle of water and seed and sweat. Sean absently turned off the water. They stayed where they were for a moment, then Sean held out a hand to help him up. "C'mon." Elijah was perfectly content just sitting in the water at the bottom of the shower. He looked up at Sean. The standing one winked.

"Now?" Elijah realized what Sean meant to do.

Sean grinned. "Now."

Elijah hopped up without the aid of Sean's hand at all.


	6. Track 5: Only Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He got on the bed, sideways, facing Sean.

"God, Sean, we're soaked." Elijah, naked and dripping, grabbed some towels.

"Good idea. We don't want any _more_ seed getting on the bed." Sean spread them out on the bed, lay down sideways, one arm behind his head, and rubbed the towel-covering next to him. Elijah couldn't resist if he tried.

He got on the bed, sideways, facing Sean. Sean. Loving Sean. Caring Sean. Sean that inspired him. Sean that looked after him. Sean that for some inexplicable reason he'd always felt

[only us]

drawn to, from the moment they met. They kissed.

Sean grabbed the bottle of lube, covered his fingers in it, got on top of Elijah and, before he could do anything to stop it, went to work again.

"Jesus—SEAN!" he gasped. "Do you—really have to—do that—again?" The surprise of the sudden fingering left him breathless.

Sean was kissing his belly again. He looked up momentarily. "No, but I liked your reaction last time." He winked and put his head back down. Elijah grabbed his hair so hard he nearly pulled it out. Finally Sean came back up and kissed him. Really

[only us breathing]

kissed him. It made all the tonsil hockey before seem like junior high school dance material.

Elijah really felt at one with Sean. It frightened him. He'd never felt this intense about anyone. Anyone. He became supersensitive to everything: Sean's erection against his belly; Sean's lips on his eyelids; Sean's chest against his; Sean whispering

[I hear you calling me]

his name in his ear; Sean's hands on his face, on his brow, on his lips; Sean's head resting on his shoulder; Sean on top of him loving him as he'd never been loved before. There only existed Sean and Elijah, Elijah and Sean in that moment. When Sean started stroking his hair and whispering in his ear, he felt it coming on. He was helpless to stop it. He bit his lip, afraid of what he was about to do. He didn't know if he could do this anymore

[only us]

if it happened. He started breathing hard. Sean stirred slightly, but he was busy kissing his collar bone again. Elijah couldn't help it. He simply couldn't contain himself any more.

He began to weep.


	7. Track 6: Washing of the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He doesn't know_ , Elijah thought.

Sean heard him. He lifted his head and looked him in the eye. "What's wrong?" He shoved up a bit against the wall so they were half-sitting up. His thumb wiped away a single tear from Elijah's left cheek. His arm was

[carry me home]

around the smaller, younger man. He petted the nape of his neck.

 _He doesn't know_ , Elijah thought. He pulled his friend closer. He started sobbing, resting his forehead on Sean's shoulder.

"Lij?"

He couldn't speak. He just buried his face in Sean's arm and the pillow behind him.

"Oh Lij, shh... shh... it's okay. It's okay." _No wonder he's such a good father_. He kissed Elijah's ear.

Elijah shuddered as he inhaled. He didn't know what to think. Sean was stroking his hair and whispering "Lij, sweet sweet Lij" in his ear. He tightened his embrace again. Sean

[I need]

was holding him so delicately, rocking back and forth. He didn't want to know what anyone else would think. He knew he was very much with Sean at the moment, but was it really what he wanted? How would the rest of the guys react? What about his family? Oh Jesus. He hadn't thought about that.

And yet. Something deep inside him said, _You need him, you need him more than you've ever needed anyone. Just look at yourself. Have you ever gotten this way about any girl? About anyone at all, for that matter? I think not._ That moment of uncertainty he'd had before this started came back to haunt him. But he realized it was just that he knew this was going to happen. Something in the bottom of his soul had said, _You're going to become one with Sean tonight_ , and that frightened him. He was lying in

[make it all all right]

Sean's arms—he had slid down and his face was buried in Sean's chest; he was taking in his musky, cologne-tainted scent, feeling his hot breath on his cheek. His head throbbed again: _You need him_. He tried to clear his head by concentrating on Sean: the Sean he'd always admired; the Sean he'd always looked up to. And now, he realized, the Sean he

[if I follow through, I face what I denied]

loved. Loved. Yes. _I love him._ The words sat well with him. With that thought, he pulled himself together. "I'm ready when you are."

"You sure?" Sean, only seeing Elijah's tear-stained face, was extremely concerned.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes. I'm sure."

Sean smiled reassuringly. "Okay."

[take this pain away]


	8. Track 7: Digging in the Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly apprehensive, Elijah asked, "You've done this before?"

"Here we go." Sean got in position at the foot of the bed and started to spread Elijah's knees, angling his pelvis up slightly.

Suddenly apprehensive, Elijah asked, "You've done this before?"

"No, but I've had it described to me enough."

He cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Explain."

"Ian." Sean winked and starting grinding his hips against the open thighs. His cock slowly rose even further than it was already. Almost as if he was teaching Elijah how to tie his shoes, he put the lube on his hands and guided them over it. It pulsated

[something in me, dark and sticky, all the time is getting strong]

under his hand. He finally stopped squirming at last as the lube became hot between his hand and Sean's cock. "Okay, that's enough, Mr. Elijah." Even when he was hot like this, Sean kept in character. Elijah was in awe—so much so that he didn't realize Sean had entered him until he was almost completely in. He started to scream, but Sean placed a hand over

[shut your mouth]

his mouth. He groaned, half-bit Sean's hand—not out of malice but out of sheer surprise. Sean pulled his hand away, put a single finger up to Elijah's lips, leaned down and kissed him. Both his tongue and his cock slid, in and out, in and out. He moaned Sean's name, over and over. The older man thrusted and Elijah once again couldn't hold it in any longer. Sean slid down to his knees and put his mouth around Elijah before he came. Unfortunately, that also meant

[this is for real]

pulling out. He quickly forgot the disappointment of Sean leaving his body as his throbbing cock was handled so gently by Sean's lips and tongue. His back arched. His chest heaved so hard it almost hurt. He held Sean's head between his thighs, dug his nails into his own palms, and burst inside Sean's mouth. He suddenly jerked upright and slapped the side of Sean's head.

Sean sputtered and asked, almost bitterly, "What was that for?" He still had his seed in the back of his throat.

Elijah hung his head. "I'm sorry, Sean. I felt teeth." He couldn't look him in the eye.

Sean's face softened. He grabbed Elijah's knees. "It's okay. I'm sorry. Hey, Lij? Lij?" He reached up, placed a strong finger under the younger man's chin, lifted it and smiled. "That's better." He hoisted himself up and sat down next to Elijah. "I take it you've never gotten a blow job before." When Elijah didn't

[find the places we got hurt]

respond, he continued. "It's okay. I didn't get one till I married Christine." He leaned in and breathed in his ear, "You're better than her, by far." He kissed Elijah's cheek, but Elijah could only think of one word.

_Christine._


	9. Track 8: Fourteen Black Paintings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _That's right. He's married, stupid._

_That's right. He's married, stupid._ That was the other side of him speaking. The practical side. The side that knew he'd never be a respected actor if word of this got out. Especially to her.

_Christine._

"Lij?"

He barely heard Sean. The name was like a dagger. In a daze, he turned to his lover and bitterly spat, "I suppose when all this filming is over you're going to go home to your family, huh."

Sean leaned back, startled. "Now how did we get from hot sex to my family, young hobbit?" He grinned.

"I'm serious, Sean. What are we doing this for? I mean, is this going to be something or..." He let his voice trail off and his eyes sink down to his hands, open and palm-up in his lap.

He heard Sean take a deep breath and move towards his ear. "Yes, Elijah. After finishing this 2-year project with you and fucking you in a hotel room, I'm just going to go home and forget about it, like this never happened." He smirked, then saw the pure

[pain]

anguish in Elijah's eyes just before he turned away. His expression immediately changed. "Oh. Lij? Lij? I'm sorry, Lij, I didn't mean it. Lij? Talk to me? Please?" he pleaded and touched his arm, but Elijah shook it off.

"Don't touch me, Sean." He sounded very resentful. But then his head decided

[power]

to throb again. _You need him, he was just kidding and you know it._ He turned to Sean. "I'm sorry." He leaned back and rested his ear on Sean's chest. Sean wrapped his arms around him, just holding him.

"I know, Lij. I know." They both could've stayed like that forever, just lying in each other's arms, sensing each other's rhythms. Elijah's head moved up and down with Sean's breathing; he could hear his heartbeat (a good clip slower than his own, he noted); heck, he could even feel him sweat.

"Sean." He lifted his head and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Elijah?" The smile was back.

"Want to have another go?"


	10. Track 9: Kiss That Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he had to return the favor.

Sean didn't say a word, just widened his grin. Elijah's stomach started doing back flips. He knew he had to return the favor. Not out of courtesy, but out of curiosity. Plus he was still— _still_ —sporting a huge erection. He stood up, as if to display his naked form to Sean for approval.

"Sean, I—I've never done this before." Jesus, he could hear his voice quaver like he was singing.

"It's never stopped you before, Lij." Sean was still smiling.

 _One step at a time_ , he thought. Step one. He got onto the bed on one knee, the other leg straight out. He crawled over to Sean and kissed him. Step two. He lifted his bent leg and straddled him. Step three. He hooked his legs around Sean's hips. He felt them push up against his thighs, then fall again. He could've stay there forever, but he had more

[you can do it]

important things to take care of. He slid down so that he was sitting between Sean's legs, then unhooked his legs and put them under Sean's. Step four. The lube was still sitting on the nightstand. He put some on his hands

[he's gonna dive down in the deep end]

and fingered Sean. Oh God, it felt good. Sean arched his back and started panting for breath. He spread his fingers just wide enough to hear him gasp, then relaxed. "I think that should do it, don't you?" he whispered in Sean's ear. Sean just bit his lip and nodded. Step—oh God did it matter anymore? He curled his legs under himself. He took one of Sean's hands, covered it in lube and

[can you see the state I'm in]

glided it over his cock. He suppressed a yelp. It was almost too much for him. The hand started going by itself. Sean's eyes were closed, tightly, his face twisted in pleasure. "Hold my hand, Sean." His older companion

[lower your defense]

obliged, still squeezing his eyes shut. Elijah closed his eyes, gripped Sean's hand, took a deep breath and entered. It was hot and tight, but then he felt Sean ease into him. His whole body froze.

"Lij?"

He could hear Sean struggling through his ecstasy to make sure everything was all right, but he couldn't respond if he wanted to.

"Lij? Lij! Are you O—"

He felt all his muscles relax and

[c'mon]

he came. Hard.

"Oh... Elijah... Oh God. Elijah..."

He pulled out, backed away and stood up. He took a towel off the bed and cleaned himself off. "Sean?"

He was lying sideways to Elijah, one hand holding up his head. "Yes, Lij?"

His eyes darted to the floor. He picked up his clothes sheepishly. "I love you."

Sean smiled and cleaned himself with the other towel. "I love you too." He glanced at the clock. "Uh, Lij?"

"What?"

"It's time to go." He sounded disappointed.

"What do you mean?"

Sean pointed to the clock. 4:21. AM. Time for feet.

"Jesus. But we didn't finish the album." Elijah grinned childishly.

"We will." He winked. "We will."


	11. Afterward (Track 10: Secret World)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were late. Not very late, but late enough.

They were late. Not very late, but late enough. They were filming the Bridge of Khazad-dûm scene today. Again. The whole Fellowship. Peter was pissed.

"Guys, I want you ON TIME. That doesn't mean ten minutes late!" Sean and Elijah stood in front of him and the whole rest of the Fellowship, staring at their hobbit-feet, both knowing they were thinking the exact same thing.

"It's my fault, Pete. It won't happen again." Sean was the brave one.

"I certainly hope not." He left them in the care of their fellow actors.

Their eyes met for a brief moment. "It's not your fault, Sean." He put his arm around the broad shoulders.

"It's not yours, either, Mr. Elijah." He smiled weakly.

"Would you two quit trying to place blame?" Bean cut in. "It's nobody's fault. We just want to know _why_ you were late." Everyone looked extremely curious. Except Orlando. He had a sly little grin on his face.

"That," Sean spat, "is none of your business."

Orlando snorted and bit his lip.

Elijah looked at Sean. His Sean. His Seanwise. He was getting angry at Orlando. _Let it go, Sean._

Dom came over to them. "Sean, mate. Do you have my Pete Gabriel CD? You know, the one you borrowed last night?"

Orlando started giggling. John smacked him, but he didn't stop.

Sean's eyes widened. "Oh no. I'm sorry. I left it in my room." He glanced shyly at Elijah.

"You both look exhausted. Did either of you get _any_ sleep last night?" Billy's accent was particularly thick this morning.

If Orlando wasn't in costume, he probably would have been rolling on the ground laughing.

"What is _so_ funny, Elf-boy?" Elijah snapped.

Orlando wiped his eyes, careful not to smudge his makeup. "Nothing, hobbits. Nothing at all," he giggled. "Let's just say I didn't need my super-elf-senses to hear what happened this morning."

"Excuse me?" Sean was steaming.

"You know." Orlando winked. Ian gasped. Elijah blushed fiercely. Sean clenched his teeth and left the room.

"Sean!" That was Peter's voice in the hall. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!? We're starting in ten minutes! Sean!!" He came to where the rest of the Fellowship was. He pointed at Elijah, then thumbed out the door. "You. Go get him. _Now._ "

Orlando started to say something but Viggo shushed him.

Elijah walked down the hallway to Sean's dressing room. He was sitting stiff in the chair. He saw Elijah's reflection in the mirror. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't take it. Damn elf."

Elijah closed the door behind him. He knelt by Sean and took his hand. "Sean."

The door opened behind them. It was Orlando.

"Woah, am I interrupting something, guys?" He smirked.

"No, 'Lando. You're not." Elijah stood up.

"Look, I'm sorry. But my room is right next to Lij's and I heard—well, pretty much everything. At least everything important." He winked at Sean, who scowled. "I was just having a bit of fun."

"You won't tell anyone?" Sean was practically in tears.

"Hey, what's in the Fellowship stays in the Fellowship, mates. It's not my fault they all figured it out just now."

"Are you serious?" Elijah's eyes grew wider by the moment.

"Yeah. Hey, it's OK, guys. Like the rest of them have never done it, right? We've all had our share of man on man. It's about time you guys joined in."

"Are you serious?" That time it was Sean.

"Of course. Wow, you guys _are_ out of the loop." He shrugged. "Pete is really pissed, guys. If you're planning on having a follow-up make-out session, now is not the time."

"Just give us a minute." Elijah fixed his eyes on Sean and returned to his knee. Orlando closed the door and shouted, "They'll be right out!" down the hallway.

Sean spun around and pushed the play button on his CD player. "I told you we'd finish it."

He started to say, "But I thought you said you—" but Sean placed two fingers on his mouth, then pressed their lips together into a kiss.

He held his hand to Elijah's jaw line for a moment. "No matter what, _that_ will always be ours."

Elijah stood up and held out his hand. Sean took it. "C'mon, Seanwise. We've got a long day ahead of us."

Sean reached back just in time

[in our secret world]

to hit "Stop."


End file.
